Lawsuits and Laws of attraction
by SenoritaSasha
Summary: The Herondale and Morgenstern firms are in danger of being overcome by a major competitor, the Verlac firm. Both firms are forced to merge in order to keep functioning. However, in order to merge, the offspring will have to marry. Will the stars of both firms agree to get married and save their firms? Or will they fight the agreement? Just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**I don't own any of the characters, except for one for now, or the song. I only own the plot and Jennifer Herondale. How weird does that sound? I own a character. Hmm.**

**Oh well, this is my first fanfic ever. I only decided to do it because I'm on my holidays and have nothing better to do. I've always wanted to write a story, and now seemed like the perfect time.**

**I welcome all types of criticism- good, bad and constructive. I also accept any suggestions that you guys offer. I hope you guys like it. Please review. **

**To all those who have reviewed, followed and favorited (if that's even a word (; ), thank you. **

**I plan to update atleast once a week. Maybe twice in a week too, depending on how my time goes.**

**I understand that there are other stories with similar plots. I have read a few, but I do intend to change it with a few twists here and there. If it is similar to any other story that I haven't read and you have, please do let me know.**

**Thanks guys xx**

Clary POV

Crap crap crap! Not today, don't do this to me today! Oh hurry up, I thought at the red lights. Sometimes I wish there were no traffic lights, but then again, the human race would die out. Life is so challenging sometimes. Hmmph.

As soon as the lights hit green, I stepped on the pedal, revving up my Ferrari, my little baby. Nikita, I call it. I got her last year and she's been the best thing that's ever happened to me, except for my job of course.

Caught up in my thoughts, I almost missed banging into another stunning Ferrari, swerving at the last minute. I didn't stop though, I saw a flash of a blonde head with a fist waving outside the window. I sped up and finally arrived at the office at 8:58.

Crap! I had 2 minutes to get to the meeting. The CEO was coming in for some major change that is about to happen. That's been the talk around the whole office as of late. Valentine Morgenstern, a crude-minded businessman who happened to be my father.

I entered the conference room just in time, about 5 seconds before my father walked in. He must have noticed my lateness because he playfully gave me the stink eye before he turned around and smiled at everyone around the table.

"Good morning, everyone," he said and of course everyone replied back cheerily. Everyone loved him. He may have been a crude businessman, but he was very respectful and considerate when dealing with other people. I loved that about my father. I guess I have developed that attribute and it is a very strong value of mine.

My mum walked in 2 minutes later apologizing for being late. At the sight of her, everybody brightened even more, if that was even possible. There is nobody in this world that could possibly hate her or have any ill-feelings towards her. She's what my grandma would call "a gem."

"So let's get started," Mr and Mrs Morgenstern announced together smilingly. "As you know, there are going to be some major changes that will be happening to this company. We can practically smell the anticipation in the air," my mum said smirking. Everybody laughed at that.

"My wife and I have decided to merge companies with the Herondale firm. We do realise that they have been our no.1 competitor, along with the Verlac firm, but it is obvious that the firm will be in safe hands if we do merge with them. Together, we'll be unstoppable and we will rule New York city, as far as ruling law firms go. Jocelyn and I would like to take a break temporarily and travel. The company will be put in Clarissa's name, as Jonathan has his own affairs to deal with, being a doctor and all."

At that, everyone turned and smiled at me, either mouthing or whispering "congratulations." Not one face showed jealousy. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I had done my work placement here and started from the bottom and then worked my way to the top, with not special treatment given because of my parents. Everyone here were like my family. I would fight for any of them. Besides, everyone knew I was the best at my job in the firm, after my parents of course. I smiled slowly and thanked everyone before my father continued.

I caught my mum's proud smile on my face, but beneath the exterior, I also saw worry etched across her face. No one could read her better than I could, not even my father.

"There will be no other changes though. You will answer to us, and not the Herondale firm. If they do approach you with any cases, make sure you confirm with the managing partner of this firm beforehand. Everyone will stay in the same position. One employee will be promoted to Clarissa's position. So," my father said dragging out the so, "I suggest y'all up the competition a bit, as we will be selecting who it is to be promoted by the end of next week. Are there any questions, ladies and gentlemen?"

I saw Aline raise her hand up meekly. She was new to the firm. As shy as she was, she was the best paralegal available.

"Yes, Ms Penhallow?" Mum asked

"When will Clarissa start her job as the CEO?" she asked

"Clary will start her job at the end of next week, just before we start our travel. Remember people, this is just a temporary change. If all goes well, Clary will retain the position permanently. Are there any more questions?"

Only silence filled the room. "Very well then, the meeting is over. Have a good day," my dad said smiling around at everyone. "Clary, can you please wait," he asked as everyone started leaving.

As soon as we were alone, I went around and hugged them.

"Congratulations baby," my mum said with tears in her eyes, "I know you've always dreamed of reaching this position, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," I hugged her.

"Congratulations Clarissa, I am proud of you too. I hope you continue to make us proud," dad said.

"I promise I will," I replied.

"Clary, there's something we need to tell you. You may want to sit down," mum said wearily. Dad held her hands in his. Uh oh, I thought. This can't be good. "Honey, in order for these companies to merge…" Oh God, not one of those cliché marriage stuff, please no.

"You will have to marry their son, Jonathan Herondale. We have no other choice sweetheart. It was a deal we agreed upon 27 years ago. If we ever do merge, it will only happen through marriage," my dad finished for her. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach at his words.

"But why?" I asked

"Because honey, it is a way of sanctioning the merge. Once y'all are married, neither of us can go back on our words, nor cheat the other firm in any way."

"Why not Jonathan? I'm not ready to get married yet! I'm only 23. Don't they have a daughter that Jon can get married to? He has been REALLY friendly with Jennifer Herondale lately."

"But the agreement is that-", my mum started.

"Give me the exact details of the agreement. We're lawyers; I'll find a way to get around this. Please mom and dad," I looked at them pleadingly.

Dad sighed and left the room. Mum just sat there, her eyes distant. It was a tense environment in the room right now, I was thankful that my dad walked in again, with some papers in his hand.

I read through it, my heart practically falling with each word. I looked up at my parents who were looking at me anxiously. It hit me then, they didn't want my marriage to be like this. They were hoping for me to find something.

"Give me an hour, I'll find something," I said.

"You only have half an hour darling. We're expected to call Celine and Stephen at 10:30," my mum said apologetically.

Can this day get any worse?! I just nodded and left the room. I practically ran to my office and got to work.

Jace POV

_Too much light in this window, don't wake me up_

_Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup_

_If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss_

_I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up [x3]_

_Don't wake me up_

The red lights on the clock glared at me, 7:30 am. Too early, oh God, 5 more minutes…

Bzzz bzzz, something was vibrating on my leg, and it was starting to get annoying. Why can't I get peace for 5 minutes! I gave in to my phone and woke up looking at the clock, 8:30. I sat there frozen looking at the clock. My phone started vibrating again. I jumped and ran into the shower.

10 minutes later, I was on the road to my firm, technically my parent's firm, but one day it will be mine, Herondale firm. I loved working there, I loved my job, my parents, my friends, my life. I was the best in the firm, even better than my parents sometimes. Sure, I accept that I was given a top position from the very beginning. But I had proved that I belong there, I'm still proving it. I had a beautiful black Ferrari to die for. All in all, I was proud of my accomplishments.

I had the looks that could make any girl swoon; 'The Golden boy' is what a lot of people called me, both guys and girls. I did not have a girlfriend, but I did have a couple of one night stands. I was what you'd call a player. The truth is, I'm just not ready to settle down yet, and I'm not really interested in one night stands. But I do have an image to uphold amongst my peers.

Just as I was so caught up in myself, I mean, I am also referred to as a Greek God, how could anyone not get caught up in me, a red Ferrari zoomed past me, swerving to avoid hitting me. My fist automatically went out the window even though I was the one at fault. I saw a mop of red curls and had a flash of déjà vu. But that was soon forgotten as my phone started ringing. 8:58, oh God. I saw that it was my dad, Stephen. I didn't answer and just sped up.

I got to the office half an hour later, stupid traffic. My peers were just leaving the conference and I knew I had hell to pay for being late. Stupid Jace, just stupid. I walked in and kissed my mum on the cheek. Her eyes betrayed her too cheery smile, but she kept smiling anyway.

"Well, since you're so late I'll get to the point right away. I don't even know if we're doing the right thing. We've decided to merge with the Morgenstern firm," dad said. I stared at him in shock. They were practically our enemies at work, aside from the fact that Mr and Mrs Morgenstern and my parents were the best of friends. "In order to do so, you will have to marry into their family-"

"-to avoid any fraudulent disputes," I finished for him.

"Yes," he looked at me saying, "it's for the best. In doing so, we've also decided to make you the CEO of this firm temporarily. Your mother and I are going to travel around the world with Valentine and Joeclyn. But I'm starting to think that it isn't such a good idea given how much of a bad role model you are, in terms of punctuality and such."

"Traffic," was all I said. I was too shocked.

"Honey, we realise that this is all too sudden for you, but it is something both the families agreed on many years ago if the 2 firms were to ever merge. Clary's a nice girl too. You used to play with her when y'all were small kids," my mum tried consoling me.

"Yes mom, when we were kids! How do I know she's still the same? Basically I'm supposed to marry a stranger?! I don't even remember her for God's sakes."

"You don't think we're stupid, do you? We've been watching her closely as she's grown up, honey. We knew that at some point this could happen. We only want what is best for you. And trust me, she is the perfect girl. She is a lawyer too, the best amongst her peers at their firm. I think she's your equal match, except that she's got a better personality than you sometimes."

"Thanks Dad, that hit me right in the heart," I said rolling my eyes at him.

He just laughed and said, "think about it, son. Do it for the firm, it's about time you settled down."

The thought of taking charge of this firm was exhilarating, but getting married? I don't think so. They do have a point though; it's about time I settle down, I'm 25 now. I haven't really seen their daughter in years, Clarissa Morgenstern, the short and beautiful redhead with sparkling green eyes. The last time I saw her was when she was 16, just before Jonathan and I graduated and left to University. Even then, we hadn't spoken much. It did surprise me that she became a lawyer though. I remember her as the sweet and shy girl who hated any attention on her.

Her brother, Jonathan, is my best friend from when were kids. He's almost my brother. I have a sister, Jennifer Herondale. Jon and Jen seem to be getting along really well. Why couldn't they get married? I mean, it would be eas- That's it! They could get married.

"Show me the agreement," I said flatly, "I think I have a way of getting around this whole marriage thing without affecting anything else."

"Honey, we doubt it-" my mum started.

"No mom, I have to try to-"

*Knock knock* Kaelie walked in, in her ridiculously short skirt with a low and plunging neckline shirt, not that I was complaining. But what the hell is it with people barging in and cutting others off mid-sentence today?!

"Sir, Mr Morgenstern is on the phone for you. He says its urgent," she said, and stood there expectantly, but sneaking a glance at me every so often.

"I'll be there in a moment, thank you Kaelie," Dad said, and she left.

"That's what we're talking about, Jace! You're getting too much female attention, not that it's a bad thing, but you need to settle down eventually!" my mum calmly spoke, as dad left to get the phone.

I wonder what Morgenstern wanted now..


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan POV

"You want me to what now?" I screamed.

"Propose, to Jennifer. I don't think it should be that hard. You buy a ring, bend down on one knee, quote something off of Google, and ask for her hand in marriage," my dad replied calmly, barely even glancing at me.

What the hell is happening?! How do my parents even know about Jenny and me? The only people who know are Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Jace, and they wouldn't go behind my back, so that leaves..of course, Clary. I am going to KILL her!

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's finishing some work; you need to sit down, Jon, we have to tell you something," mum spoke. I hadn't notice her coming into their office.

Clary POV

I've read over this literally 8 times. Once more, and if I don't find anything, I don't have a choice.

Rule 8- "Any of the offspring of the Herondale family and the Morgenstern family should get married for the companies to officially function as one….."

I found it! My key to freedom, my key to escaping out of this marriage, my golden key! I snickered at that, golden key, get it? Golden key to escaping from the golden boy. Oh whatever.

I ran into my dad's office. Before I could open the door, I could feel the tension seeping through the gaps below the door. Oh God, I thought. Either Jonathan found out or my parents' blood pressures and anticipation are sky-rocketing.

Bracing myself for any attacks, I knocked twice and walked in. Jonathan was red, you could tell he was fuming with anger at all the abruptness. It was quite funny though, the redness of skin pairing awkwardly with the blonde, almost white, hair. If it were under different circumstances, I would've been laughing so hard.

Blushing, one of the traits that we're thankful to our mother for. Where Jonathan was much like our father- tall, white-blonde hair, and black eyes, I was like our mother- emerald green eyes, flaming red hair and short. People say petite, but I say short.

He would've lunged at me if it wasn't for our parents in the office. I could see the plain fury written all over his face, but I could also see the understanding in his eyes, meaning that our parents told him already. Thank God.

"Clarissa," my father said, diverting my attention from Jon, 'you have anything for us?"

"Yes, father," I replied brightly, Jon's plight almost forgotten, almost.

"I can't do this yet," Jon complained, 'I was planning on proposing to her this weekend in Hawaii. I came in here to tell y'all about her and ask for your blessings. But if I propose now, she is bound to find out about this problem, and she'll think the only reason I'm proposing is because of the merging. I can't do that to her. Can't y'all postpone this until Sunday? Saturday evening at the latest? Just so she won't find out."

"Sorry son, we'll tell her parents to keep it quiet. Would that be fair? You're going to have to ask for their blessings anyway. We'll just tell them not to mention a word about this agreement to her. She doesn't know about it as yet anyway," mum replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, that should be fine. Thank you so much. Clary, a word?" he asked with a gleam of menace in his eyes. Uh oh..

"Yeah sure, 5 minutes," I replied.

I handed over to my dad the folder detailing my findings, and the excuses to get out of this wedding with the 'golden boy'.

"Brilliant Clary!" my dad exclaimed and ran out of the office to call the Herondales I assumed. Mum smiled at me and followed after him. This left Jon and me alone, oh good Lord.

One minute I was looking at the door that just closed behind my mum, and the next I was being spun around the office in an awkward dance. Wait what?! This isn't what I was expecting. Oh God, he's probably going to drop me on the floor or something. I looked up at him questioningly.

'You're probably wondering why I'm so cheery, little sister. You see, at the beginning, I was very angry, to say the least. Then after our parents filled me in, I felt sorry for you, but nonetheless annoyed because you tried to use me to save yourself. But then I realised, I didn't know how to tell dad and mum. You just made it easier for me. So, thank you, carrot-top."

After glaring at him, I said, "but you came in to the firm to tell them today."

"Just because I wanted to tell them doesn't mean I knew how to," he smirked back at me.

"Oh Jon," I sighed, leaning my head against his chest. We had always been close. Sure, we had our occasional quarrels, but we were always there for each other no matter what. We were what every parent wished for.

Our parents walked in smiling at each other, they saw us and just smiled even more.

"All good?" I asked.

"All good," they replied in unison.

I looked up at Jon and said goodbye to them to go work on a murder trial that I was dealing with.

Life is good again, for now. Just as always, we Morgensterns never fail to solve a problem. I sure as hell hoped it stayed that way.

That was until I walked into my office and saw him leaning against my table looking at all the books neatly piled up onto the cabinet.

"Hey red," he turned to me and said, the sexy smirk that I was once attracted to following.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, like I said before, I will include different twists and such in this story to make it different from the others. There will be new plots within the main plot every now and then. I will also include a range of different point of views in this story. **

**And I'm not going to force you guys to review after every chapter and stuff. But I would appreciate if y'all could tell me if there's anything that y'all would like to see different, and maybe a good word every now and then. :P**

**The only characters that I own here are Nathan, Claire and Jessica.**

Clary POV

Wyatt. The boy whom I thought genuinely loved me, but was only after me for my family's money. Someone I thought I loved, but someone who I was forced to like out of fear. It wasn't real. I haven't seen him since my final year studying at Harvard Law school. Wyatt Woods, the boy who took away my naivety when he left.

_Flashback_

"_NOOO!" I squealed running around the table at the cafeteria. _

_A bunch of us had gone out for a celebratory dinner that night; it was the night that marked the start of our final year at law school. We had the whole cafeteria to ourselves. Some of us worked here for a part time job. The owner was fond of us all and treated us like his children, Luke Garroway, a second father figure in my life. Luke had left the café to us, and went home early. He "rented" the place to us for tonight, just as long as we cleaned up any mess we made. _

_Not long after we had been seated around the table eating, Nathan screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!" Food was flying all around me. I couldn't stop laughing. But not wanting to get anything on me, I crept under the table and sat quietly. Being short had its perks every now and then, not that we had a lot of food fights anyway. I saw Claire fall onto the ground with pie all over her face. I had to bite into my fist to keep quiet._

"_Jessica!" she screamed and was onto her feet again. Thank God she didn't notice me. I was still laughing until I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. I would've screamed had it not been for the arm that came around me and muffled my mouth. I breathed in Wyatt's scent and relaxed._

"_You didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you?" he asked teasingly. I froze and scrambled to get out, but his arm was stopping me. I felt something slimy trickling down my back inside my shirt. I screamed and managed to get out of his grasp while he sat there laughing his head off. I found some coco cola and some dips, mixed them together and threw it all on his face. He stopped laughing and leaped at me. That's how I ended up being chased around the table with all our friends laughing until there were tears rolling out from the corners of their eyes._

_The bell at the door tinkled and we turned to look around to find Sebastian and Raphael. Sebastian smirked at us and said, "Well, don't let me stop the fun." Noticing me frantically trying to get out of Wyatt's grasp, Raphael asked Wyatt something that chilled my blood. "Told her about Tom, I see. No wonder she's struggling in your arms. So, when are we getting the money, carrot?"_

_All of us turned and looked expectantly at Wyatt. Raphael noticed and in all of his fake glory said, "oh oops, was that not supposed to come out yet?" That did it, not only did they have the nerve to call me names, Wyatt was hiding something from me, I could tell from the sheepish look on his face. I grabbed my coat and left. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't stop, I just walked faster._

"_Clare! Clare-bear! Please stop! Let me explain," I heard Wyatt yelling. Of course it was him, and of course he had an explanation. They all do. All of a sudden, I felt claustrophobic even though we were out in the open and I just wanted to cry. I stopped and waited for him, giving him the chance to tell me his side of the story._

"_What?" I snapped at him as soon as he caught up to me._

_A look of guilt flashed over his face, but he also looked angry and threatening; a look that chilled me to the bones. I didn't say anything further and waited for him to start talking. _

"_You weren't meant to find out like this. I was supposed to tell you calmly and when we were alone," he said in a soft tone, but I was far too annoyed to feel sad for him._

"_What do you need, Wyatt? Just spit it out."_

"_I need help, Clare. I need, WE need money, Raphael, Tom and I. We need to pay our school fees."_

"_You have got to be kidding me! And what happened to Tom?" I asked._

"_He's been charged with murdering Max Lightwood. He's innocent, Clare. He has been set up and framed. I know he's innocent. I have all the documents necessary to clear his name. He's my best friend, I need to do this for him. Please help me Clare-bear. I would do it myself, but I had to pay for my books. And now I don't have money to pay for both the fees or for his bail, even if I work 24/7._

_Lightwood. Oh my God, I thought, I used to read manga books to Max. He was such an adorable child. I used to take him to the park every now and then, or buy him more books to read. He was like my little brother. I know how much his death affected the whole family. Given what Wyatt said, Max wouldn't have wanted an innocent to be responsible for his death. Taking pity, I agreed, but I made him promise not to hide anything from me ever again. _

"_Thank you, thank you so much," he said wrapping his arms around me and quickly pecking my lips. _

"_How much do you need?" I asked._

"_About 100, 000 pounds," he replied sheepishly. What the hell was I going to do for so much money?!_

_I got him his money a week later and Tom was released. At the time, I wasn't aware that the money I lent was to bail him out. However, I couldn't stop thinking about Max's death either. Something was off about the story that Wyatt had told me, I just knew it. So I started doing my own research and got the papers from Wyatt, making sure not to alarm him in any way._

_I was walking home one night from the library when I felt someone grab me from behind and throw a bag over my head. I was thrown over someone's shoulder. And as much as I struggled, I couldn't break free. Suddenly, I was dropped onto my butt._

"_I suggest you drop this case about the Lightwood kid immediately, or you will be with the kid wherever he is," my kidnapper whispered eerily and left. I heard footsteps walking away._

_I struggled to stay calm, but I had managed to and undid the bag from around my head. I started walking away, I was in some alleyway. That's all I could identify. All of a sudden, Wyatt appeared beside me. _

"_What are you doing out so late, Clare?" he asked frantically, and it hit me then. _

_What he didn't realise was that I remembered the scent from my kidnapper. It was stupid of me not to realise this in the beginning. Wyatt always wore a particular perfume, a bit musky but also fruity and in a weird way, manly. I was freaking out inside, but somehow managed to pretend and go along with his story._

"_I was at the library and was just walking back to the dorms. I got lost in my thoughts and ended up here. Silly me," I laughed and said._

_He laughed as well, and I was glad he couldn't see through the façade. I started freaking out even more. _

_Over the rest of the year, Wyatt always needed to borrow some money. And from my research, I found out that the only reason he started talking to me was when he found out about my background. Putting 2 and 2 together, I realised that he only wanted me for the money and wealth in my family. He was faking it. I can't believe he was my first boyfriend. Atleast he wasn't my first kiss or anything else. But I was still hurt and upset. I couldn't confide in any of my other friends as they are closer to Wyatt than they are to me. All I could do for now was shut my mouth. When the time came, I would resume my duties into Max's death, and I will put in the wrong-doer into jail. I made a promise and I had every intention to keep it. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Miss me, clare-bear?" he sneered. I knew he knew about me handling Max Lightwood's case. May his soul rest in peace.

We broke up 'amicably' just before I left Harvard. I told my parents everything, and they provided me with all the requirements necessary for my research and investigations. The Lightwoods were more than happy to allow me to look into their son's death.

Fear, something I hadn't felt in a very long time, was coursing through my veins. But I didn't let it show, I was a Morgenstern. I was in a high and respectable position and had nothing to be afraid of, but somehow he still got to me.

"What do you want, Wyatt?" I asked in a strong and commanding voice, not betraying the actual emotions I was feeling.

"You had me fooled, Clare. You really did. I thought you believed me and dropped it a long time ago. But you pretended real good."

"Two can play the game," was all I said, as I rounded the desk to take a seat, making sure he knows that his presence isn't threatening me in any way. I made sure he knew who the boss is.

At that he laughed and said, "fair enough, let's get to the point, shall we? You see Clare, I now know that you know what I did with all the money. You were such a fool. How could you believe all of that? And you wanted to be a lawyer, good God. If you've worked your way up to here today, this company must be crap. How exactly do y'all even have any clients? But let's leave that for another time."

"I want you to drop this case now. If you don't, I will reveal the fact that you were the one that gave me the money to bail Tom out. I know that you know that Tom is the one that killed that little brat. So, how do you think the judge is going rule when he finds this out? Hmm Clary? Stunned a little, are we? How would you feel being sued? I will be more than happy to file a lawsuit against you. I know, I'm just too smart for anyone. We're offering you a settlement, Clarissa. Take a $100, 000 and walk away clean, or refuse it and risk ruining not only your career, but also the company's reputation. Remember that the Verlac firm is backing Tom a 100%. Here's my card, I look forward to your reply, Clare-bear," he said, his voice sugar coated with fake sweetness.

The fool was naïve if he thought I was going to fall for his crap once more. I am going to take him down, along with the Verlac firm. And then we'll see whose voice is going to be honey coated, and whose ass is going to be landed into jail.

"Oh, and while I'm here, the Morgenstern and Herondale firms are going down, Clarissa. Down! You hear me? Verlac will thrash y'all, whether y'all merge or remain separate. But I'm guessing y'all are going to merge after Sebastian's letter. For what its worth, I would take that guy seriously. Good bye," he said, "for now, my dear clare-bear," he added haughtily and left me speechless and with full of questions.

What did Sebastian Verlac do for the Herondales and Morgnesterns to merge both the companies?

_Meanwhile…_

JPOV

Little red found the solution; we think alike. Of course it does bruise my ego a little bit considering the fact that she's found a way out of marrying me. I mean, who wouldn't want to marry me? I'm the no.1 bachelor in town! All I gotta do is glance at any chick, and they comes crawling after me on their knees. While I am grateful that she got us out of this weird agreement, I'm still a bit hurt, deep deep down. Jace Herondale is never hurt, especially by a girl. So why on earth is this worrying me so much…

I need to catch up with Clary, it has been way too long. If we're going to be working together, what other better way to do so if get to know each other even better? Its pretty obvious that she has changed a lot; this is going to be interesting, I thought while picking up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace POV

"Hello Jonathan."

"Hello Jonathan," he replied.

"So, how are you proposing to my sister, man?" I asked chuckling. What? So, we like goofing around. Sue me.

"I've got tickets to Honolulu. Maybe at sunset. Or sometime on the beach. I don't know man, just when the time feels right, I guess. I'll know when," he said hastily.

Wow, I thought, his voice was shaky. Jonathan is never unsure, he must be so nervous. I hope to God I never become like him.

"Thanks man, really, you're of great help," he said, bringing me back to reality.

"Didn't mean to say that out loud, my bad," I said chuckling lightly, "but let's get down to business. I know you have been treating my sister really well so long-"

"Oh no, not the speech. Your dad gave me one already," he said.

"I don't care, don't ruin mine. Where was I? Thanks Jon! Ah! You have been treating her really well so long, and you better continue to do so. If you ever hurt her, ever, or be the reason she sheds another tear, I will NOT hesitate to hunt you down and tear you apart, limb by limb," I said in my most menacing voice fighting the urge to laugh.

"Jace, you've made her cry a countless number of times, and I'm the one that hugs her till she gets over it. You should seriously think about taking your own advice man."

"Oh whatever. Why didn't you tell me that Clary is a lawyer?"

"You never asked. Why the sudden interest in my little sister?" he asked.

"I was just shocked that she found a way to refuse marrying a piece of this. Nah man, I thought I was the only one to find a way around this, but she came up with it beforehand. I really wanna see little red," I said.

"Now that I think about it, its really funny how we all hang out with the same gang, but you two never seem to meet each other. When you're there, she's at work. Or if she's there, you're at work. Izzy once mentioned that y'all are planning this whole avoiding each other thing," he said.

Kaelie walked into my office with papers in her hand, smiling deviously; she was starting to annoy me. I need to get a new assistant.

"Jon, I'll call you back. Duty calls, man. Remember what I said about my sister," I said.

"Sure sure, see ya," he replied, hanging up.

"What are these, Kaelie?" I asked.

"Some of your promotion papers you need to sign," she said pointing wherever I had to sign.

"Leave it and go, I need to go through these," I said looking down at them.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" she asked in a fake sad voice.

"I never trust anyone," I replied curtly, hoping she'd leave.

I heard her huff and walk away, her heels clicking against the tiles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Wyatt POV

She still looked so beautiful; the flaming red her, striking green eyes, slim body, lean legs. How could I do that to her?! I cursed myself as I made my way to Sebastian's office. She could still be mine. We could've gotten married by now. Blood runs thicker than water though. I had to save Tom, my brother. No one but Verlac and Raphael knew. They corrupted him, and used me to their advantage. It was fun in the beginning, but I soon realised what a huge mistake I had made. I was now under their control. I felt like a puppet, with Verlac controlling the strings. Once Clary dropped the case, I would leave town, run away, get a new identity and start fresh. Tom could fend for himself. I was done with all the crap.

"I spoke to her. It doesn't look like she's going to budge easily. But I don't think her parents have spoken to her about your letter; shock was written all over her face, " I said walking into his office.

"Well, what a surprise. I knew the little wretch wouldn't give up so easily. Time for plan B, you're dismissed from this case. Actually no, I may just use you for sentimental reasons. Is she still as naïve as before?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I said laughing. "She pretends to be smart and worthy of her position. I bet she's fretting over my visit right about now," I said to please him.

He laughed for a good 2 minutes before he dismissed me.

I was selfish. I would protect myself before I looked out for her. I don't deserve her and she doesn't deserve me. She deserves someone worth of her, someone who will love her till the very end and put himself in front of the bullet. Those are things I can't do for her. I was looking out for myself instead of protecting her from Sebastian. I'm a sore loser, I thought as I sat at my desk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Clary POV

I bet he is passing over all the details to Sebastian Verlac, the measly pig head. I'll be damned if he thinks he is gonna get away with coming into my office and threatening me. Too bad for him there's a camera in the corner of my room and a recording device under my desk, and in a few pens. A girl can never be too cautious, I thought.

"Hey boss, Wyatt just paid a visit," I said walking into his office with the recorded stuff.

"What did he want?" Dad asked cautiously.

"Oh, he just wanted to catch up, we had a little tea party. Just the usual, you know?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Clarissa," he warned.

"Fine fine, here you go, it's all recorded," I said, handing over the device.

"I have to go to the forensic department to collect some evidence, and I'm taking Jen out after, I'll see you later," I said walking out.

"Hold it, young woman. Are you sure you're okay with all this?" he asked.

"Of course Dad, I'm a Morgenstern," I smiled at him reassuringly and walked out. I could hear him chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mockingbird, thank you too random citizen :P xx**

**greygirl2358, we'll just have to wait and see about Aline ;) I may include Sebastian's POV either in chapter 6 or 7 **

**Mollytamale****, ****, ****supernaturalwitch****, **** 07**** thanks ****guys :D**

**I hope y'all like this chapter. I had a lot of help to do this chapter :)**

Jen POV

You would think that I'd be used to his surprise trips by now. We've been dating for quite a while, and Jon always gets tickets for the two of us to some new place. Each and every time though, I would always be jumping in my seat. If it is even possible, I get more and more excited with each trip.

So here we were; having dinner by the ocean side, the sun was setting, the natives had put garlands around our necks, there were flower petals flying around on the ground, and melodious music playing. It was beautiful. We were just 2 normal people having a romantic dinner, just like the other couples all around us.

That night, we went out for a swim at the beach. It was warm. It was the perfect day. I could picture myself spending the rest of my life with Jon like this. Life was good. We had so much in common- we're both doctors, we both have flexible work shifts, we love travelling, we both think romantic and cheesy stuff is cute but we could never do that ourselves, we had similar styles, we were perfect together I don't know what he thinks though, and that scares me sometimes. This caused a frown on my face.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Jon asked in a concerned tone.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, just thinking about how we have to leave this beautiful place in another 3 days," I lied, instantly feeling bad.

That's another thing; we could never appreciate liars, or keep secrets from each other. We would tell each other everything. In a way, we were like best friends.

Gently holding my chin, he said "hey? I love you ok? Now and forever. Never forget that! You milady, are the love of my life, and will most likely be the cause of my death."

I leaned in and caught his lips in mine. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it was filled with love and passion. However, our hormones decided to kick in, and the kiss soon turned into a heated make-out session. Sometimes, I love these hormones, and other times, I don't. Soon, our lungs decided to increase its demand and we had to break apart, breathing heavily.

"I love you too," I said. I didn't need to, the kiss said it all, but I did anyway.

We lay there under the starts for the rest of the night, enjoying and making the most of the trip. We were going around town tomorrow. That ought to be fun, I thought, before closing my eyes.

Jon POV

Lord, have mercy. I'm about to wake up the monkey. Don't get me wrong, I love her with my whole being, but getting kicked, scratched AND slapped in the face was not something I wanted to experience in the mornings. But she's my monkey, and I better get used to it, assuming she says yes. Oh God, I thought. I'm getting nervous already.

I decided to propose today. I got up early, and went and made all the arrangements needed. This had to be perfect. Her saying 'yes' alone would be the perfect moment for me, but Jen deserves something grand, something I can do for her.

_5 hours later…_

We just had lunch and just as I had hoped and planned, Jen suggested we go shopping, at least for some souvenirs. I made sure she bought something from each shop.

At the first shop, an old lady was behind the desk, Olga, a new friend I made this morning. She gave Jen the slip of paper I had asked her to. Jen was surprised and quickly read the paper. Meanwhile, Olga winked at me and gave me a thumbs-up, grinning toothily. I grinned back, and mouthed a 'thank you' in return.

"So whatcha get?" I asked, hoping I sounded casual.

"_He's not perfect. You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can,_" she said quietly and then smiled so angelically. This girl is going to be the death of me, I thought.

She received a scroll from each shop we visited.

At the second store, the old man gave her a scroll that said, "_he isn't going to quote poetry, he's not thinking about you every moment, but he will give you a part of him that he knows you could break. Don't hurt him, don't change him, and don't expect for more than he can give. Don't analyse everything he says or does."_

A little kid from the next store gave her the next scroll with a chocolate.

"_Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad, and miss him when he's not there. Love hard when there is love to be had."_

The last note was from a teenager, a boy that reminded me of myself when I was his age.

"_Because perfect guys don't exist, but there's always one guy that is perfect for you."_

She never stopped smiling the whole time, that angelic face. Not to give my intentions away, I had to pretend to be looking elsewhere when she was given the scrolls, or pretend to be busy on my phone, or act surprised.

There was a fountain outside the last shop. The ocean was a few metres away. I'm going to do it, I thought. Just do it, Jon. She was busy checking her phone as we neared the fountain. Unconsciously she stopped walking as she was reading something. By then I was on one knee, my hands outstretched holding the 1 carat diamond ring surrounded by little sapphires, silently freaking out.

"Hey Jon, can we go…," she was saying before she turned around and noticed me kneeling.

"Jon," she whispered, her eyes tearing up already.

"Jen," I said, my voice faltering. Get a grip man!

"We met each other on the 1st of August, at a club for Jace's 19th. I knew he had a sister, but I hadn't met you. That night turned out to be the most amazing night of my life. You smiled at me just once, and I knew I was yours from that moment. You aren't like any other girl I've ever met, and it was refreshing. I love how you laugh about anything, small or big, funny or not. You are so carefree, kind, and overall, you're just amazing. You are so talented and beautiful. More importantly, I love you because you bring out a side of me that I never knew existed. You bring out the best in me. I love you, Jennifer Herondale. So will you please do me the honour of marrying me? Will you be my wife? My Mrs Morgenstern?"

Ironically, Jason Derulo's new hit, Will You Marry Me, was blasting from one of the nearby shops. Random flower petals were flying around us in the wind. Its like God himself was giving us his blessings. She was just staring at me speechless, with tears in her eyes. Oh God, please say something. Anything at all. Please.

"Jon, I'm so sorry," she whispered, barely audible, but loud enough for my heart to drop, "I'm so sorry that I'm going to say yes, move in with you, re-decorate your house, especially those walls and don't get me started on those drastic paintings. But yes, I will marry you, I will be your wife, your Mrs Morgenstern," she said, grinning cheekily, tears flowing down her face freely.

Grinning, I put the ring on her finger. We kissed as if our lives depended upon it, like the world was ending this very second.

"You will be the death of me, woman," I said.

A day to remember, I thought smiling down at my fiancé.

"I can't wait for you to be my Mrs Morgenstern," I whispered in her ear causing her to blush.


	6. Chapter 6

**greygirl2358 and ****princess240****, I'm glad you guys liked the proposal! :D I wasn't so sure about it in the beginning. **

**greygirl2358****, those were just phrases I used. Nothing is going to happen to Jonathan! I like him as a good person too!**

Jen POV

OMG! I overreacted. What am I going to do?! Stupid Jace and Clary, stupid deals, stupid companies! Ughh! Why couldn't I have just stopped and listened to him? But I had just had to act on instinct. For most people in the movies, they act on instinct and everything works out well, like a fairy tale. But I can't, I gotta think it through. My instincts are always wrong. Now, you may say that being a doctor, I have cases where I gotta act on instinct; I'm one of those doctors that will think it through though. I can't risk a patient's life. Oh gosh, I'm getting carried away. I remember it all clearly.

_7 hours ago…_

"_Jen, I need to tell you something. But you gotta promise me that you'll keep calm first," he said in a wavering voice._

_I turned and looked at him expectantly. We just got engaged, everything was perfect between us, so what could go wrong now?!_

"_Jon, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" I asked, as calm as possible. Inside, all sorts of thoughts and emotions were bubbling inside of me. What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if he has changed his mind? What if he doesn't want me to work after getting married? What if…_

"_For our families' companies to merge, the children of the owners had to be bound in union, get married. It was supposed to be Jace and Clary, but they found a way out of it. Now, before you start freaking out, I was going to propose to you this weekend anyway. It just happened to be coincidental. I swear Jen. I had it all planned, but it just clashes with their deal. I had to convince our parents not to tell you anything until I proposed, I didn't want anyone to ruin the surprise. I'm so sorry Jen," he finished softly, head down, avoiding eye contact._

_Oh man! I thought, I got my luggage from the cab and walked to my front door. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think._

All that registered in my mind at that point was the children having to get married. He didn't want to get married to me out of love was all I could think. After he said that, his voice droned out. This is worse than him changing his mind and not wanting to get married.

Looking back, I tried to recollect the rest of what he said and realised what an idiot I was. Instincts, ughh. I decided to call him, he answered immediately.

"Jen, you gotta believe me. I love you, Jen," he said frantically, his voice sounding hoarse, like he'd been crying. Oh great, more reasons for me to feel guilty.

"Jon, I wasn't thinking clearly, baby. I'm so sorry that I rushed out like that. I stopped listening halfway. I'm so sorry. I love you, Jon," I spoke hurriedly.

I heard him let out a huge breath on the other side of the phone. It was silent for a while before we both cracked up laughing like 2 teenagers. To think that I almost lost him, my lover boy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jace POV

I was walking past Jen's room when I heard laughter. Oh good, the love birds are fine, I thought smiling. She is my sister after all, and I want her to be the happiest she can be. And if it was Jon, my best friend, that brought her all that happiness, I don't care, as long as he doesn't hurt her of course.

I heard my phone ringing in my room. I ran up and checked the caller ID. Valentine Morgenstern. What does he want, I thought.

"Hello Mr Morgenstern, what can I do for you?" I said lazily.

"Jonathan, how are you?" he asked, ever the kind man.

"I'm good, thank you, sir, how are you?"

"I'm fine, boy. Listen, I have a favour to ask of you. Nobody will know of this, you hear me? Especially not Clarissa," he said sternly.

"Ahh, of course, everyone wants something from me. I knew you'd come around," I said, smirking.

"Don't let the pride get to your head, boy. My Clary is dealing with the Verlac vermin. I have heard talk of his previous dealings. And naturally, as a father, I do not want my daughter to be harmed in any way. I need you to watch over her, please, act as a private investigator or something. I can't let anything happen to her. It will ruin us all. I would ask my son, but he hates Verlac and can't seem to think straight around him. You know what happened the last time when there was merely talk about him. Can you help me?" he asked, sincerity and worry etched in his voice.

"Of course sir, I'll protect little red," I said, making him laugh at the name I called her when we were small. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"I've sent you some documents from my personal email account, an account that no one but Jocelyn and your parents know about. I can't find any glitch in it, but you're the one of the best lawyers in your generation, like Clary. So if you could go through them, see if Verlac could find any issues to use against us. I really appreciate this, Jace," he said.

"No worries Mr Morgenstern, I'll have a look at it and notify you by tomorrow at noon," I said.

"Thank you, Jace. Enjoy the rest of your day," he said before hanging up.

So there is more to this man than the hard exterior look, I thought. I don't even know why I accepted to this, but I felt this strong need to do anything to keep little red safe. I haven't even seen the girl in years, but her life could be depending on me now. And weirdly, it felt good that I had to protect her, like she was mine. No Jace, do not go there again, I mentally scolded myself.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacey wacey," I heard a screech from down the hall.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"We are going shopping tomorrow," Jen said walking into my room, "you can come up actually. I'm going dress shopping for the wedding with Clary, Isabelle, and Maia."

"Why do I need to come dress shopping?" I asked. That's the most incredulous thing I've ever heard. "In case, you haven't noticed, I'm a man. Dress shopping isn't manly at all."

"No, you idiot," she huffed, "you need to get a suit. I get to pick the suits you and Jon wear. And besides, you have good dressing style, it wouldn't hurt you to give me an opinion for the dress. A MAN's opinion," she said.

"Woman, you look beautiful in anything you wear. You're a sister to a piece of this," I said, gesturing to myself.

She merely rolled her eyes at me before walking out.

Stopping at the door, she turned and said, "I'll call you when I have found a dress. You better be there, we'll go look at the suits then. You can meet Clary, you'll be standing with her at the wedding anyway."

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, I'm meeting her tomorrow! After waiting for so long, wow. Why am I acting like a fangirl?! Get your shit together Jace, I scolded myself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seb POV

"You better think of something real soon. They are getting closer and closer to revealing the true happenings of the death of the youngest Lightwood. You merciless pig, I still can't believe I'm working for you. Once I've paid my debt, I'm leaving town," the voice said.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you-"

"Or what? You can't do anything to me! You need someone to help you with your dirty deeds. You can't harm me at all."

"Just you wait," I said, before hanging up.

So, very soon, I'm going to be sued. I can either get the girl killed and divert the attention of their lawfirm or I can bribe them if worse comes to worse. Either way, fingers will be pointed at me.

Picking up the phone, I called Tom.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to get our hands dirty again," I said.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next day…

Clary POV

"Aaaaaaaaah! Clary!" I heard Jen scream, and ran, thinking of all the worst possible reasons for why she screamed. Please let her be okay, please, I kept chanting in my head.

I reached the stall she was in before barging in.

"JEN! What? What happened?" I asked, looking around for any danger.

"I found my dress! This is it!" she squealed, her facing beaming with joy.

"You screamed for this? You have got to be kidding me," I huffed.

The saleslady started laughing. "We get a lot of this," she said, chuckling.

I smiled back at her politely, and turned to look at the dress. It was stunning. It was simple yet grand, sleek and elegant. It was a long, flowing, lacy ivory dress. It had a small train. It had intricate silver designs; the bodice was tight, while the rest of it fell around her neatly. There were silver sequins going down the dress in lines like a waterfall. She looked beautiful; she made the dress look even better. Her gold hair fell around her perfectly, those shimmering eyes were shiny, and she was going to cry. Oh no, please no, I thought.

Isabelle ran in at that point, and her eyes were shining too. Not her too! They hugged each other and started crying. I never understand why people cry for a dress! I mean, come on, it's just a dress. Save the tears for the wedding day!

I backed away as quietly as possible and looked at the dresses for bridesmaids. Jen said she wanted it to be an emerald coloured theme. Just as I was about to give up, I saw some dresses stashed in the corner.

I went over and looked at them; they were of various designs, but of the same material. They looked similar, yet different. They were beautiful, and there were exactly 3 too! Just then, Jen came up and saw me looking at these dresses!

"Clary, these are beautiful! I think these are the ones! They're exactly what I had in mind. Guys, go try these on right now!" she ordered.

Not wanting the face the so-called wrath of an about to be wedded woman, Isabelle and Maia picked the dresses the liked and ran into a stall. I was left with the long one. Oh well, I thought, before going in and changing.

It was a chiffon dress, one strap model. The strap went across diagonally over the other shoulder. The bodice was tight, and the remainder was long, flowy material. I looked good, hell, I looked hot! It complimented my eyes perfectly, and even took away the attention from my hair, while complimenting the hair too. Whoa, I thought, I just made a good fashion decision. The girls are going to be so proud of me. I heard them squealing outside the door already.

"Izzy, you look so beautiful! And Maia, dayuuuuuuum woman!" I heard Jen say. Of course, they're going to look better than the short red stuff. All of a sudden, I was shy and embarrassed to walk out.

"Clarissa! Get out here now!" they banged on my door.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the latch and they barged in. When they laid their eyes on me, they stopped dead in their tracks. They had their mouths wide open, their eyes could pop out any moment. I was starting to get worried. Did I not look good in it? Was my earlier judgement wrong?

"Say something, anything?" I whispered, but they still continued to look at me. They didn't like it, I looked bad. If I stood there another minute, I would've probably cried, so I turned around to go back into the stall and change. That little movement snapped them out of their dazes.

"You look stunning! If I were a guy, I would totally fall for you right now!" Izzy said.

"Honey, like Izzy said, I would totally fall for you too. But I would also want to take you home tonight!" Maia said, still in a daze. I blushed at that, I could feel myself going as red as a tomato. The flaming red hair didn't help either.

"Clare…Clary…you look beautiful, hot, stunning, glamorous, and sexy!" Jen said, with tears in her eyes. "You may just steal the show on my wedding."

"No way, Jen! Don't be stupid! You look like a Disney princess in you dress!" I replied.

"No, no, she's right; you may just steal the show that night. You look ravishing. You've definitely captivated me; I have no doubt that the other people are also going to be captivated by you. Of course, Jen looks gorgeous, and will obviously get the most attention. But you, little red, will capture the attention of all the single men at the party," a new but familiar voice said. A voice that sounded so deep and husky, a voice that once drove me wild, and still did.

Turning around, a gasp left my mouth as I saw who it was. I haven't seen him in years; the boy whom I grew up with, my brother's best friend, one of my best friends' brother, my very first crush, the boy whom I shared my first kiss with. Those golden eyes still managed to take my breath away. He looked radiant. His skin looked like it was gold. His hair was a golden blonde. He was the golden boy with a bad reputation. Although, beneath that reputation was a soft, kind and gentle boy. Jace.

Walking up to me, he picked up my hand and kissed it softly. "Hello little red, long time no see," he said, winking at me. He obviously knows that he still has the same effect on me. My flaming red cheeks probably gave it away.

"Jace.." I whispered still shocked, making him smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary POV

Oh great, not only does he take my breath away, but now he also takes my voice away.

His smirk turned into a wide grin at some point while I was lost in my thoughts. The girls started coughing and looking away awkwardly. I was so confused as to what was happening, until I realised I said that out loud. Oh no..

"Jace," I said, again, clearing my throat and inwardly cursing my mouth. "How are you?"

"I'm good, little red. How are you? It's been a while. I still take your breath away, huh? That's good then. Although, that is expected of you, since it is the most common reaction from everyone," he boasted. He came up to me, and picked my hand up, kissing the back of my hand.

"I'm good," I smiled. I could feel my cheeks burning. "And OMG! Still the same asshat, huh?" I fake squealed, before rolling my eyes playfully.

Holding his hand to his heart in mock pain, he said, "my dear Clarissa, how could you say that?! I am truly hurt. It hit me right there, straight through my heart. The pain is almost piercing."

At this point, Jen and Izzy were laughing uncontrollably at our banter. Maia just smirked shaking her head, and left saying she had some appointment. Probably going to do her nails or something. I don't get the point of that, why can't you just do it yourself? Unless you're lazy, like me. Looking down at my fingers, I realised I needed to cut them soon.

"You guys should just go out already!" Izzy squealed through her laughter, she was wheezing now. Too much of squealing today. Anymore, and I'm sure I'll go deaf.

"All in good time, Izzy, all in good time. I'm going to take her on such a beautiful date; I'll knock her socks off," he said cockily.

It was my turn to start laughing. Knock her socks off, ahaha!

Walking in to the stall again to change, I said, "in your dreams, asshat."

"Oh honey, what goes on in my dreams wouldn't be appropriate to be brought up in daylight, and around our lady friends," he said.

"EWWWWW!" the girls screeched and ran into their stalls.

"Jaaceeee!" I wailed.

"Claaaryyyy!" he wailed back.

Well, two can play this game, I thought. I walked up to him, stood on my tippy-toes.

Leaning in, I whispered, "you're right. We should save it for later then. Tell me everything that happens in your dreams, every single detail." Turning around, I walked as seductively as I could into the stall.

"I knew you'd come around, little red," he said chuckling. I winked at him.

Just as I was about to close the door, I could see Jace chuckle quietly. He also seemed to be a little out of breath. Good, I thought. It felt good to be able to have this effect on him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wyatt POV

"He wants you to WHAT?!" I screamed.

"He wants me to kill her. He thinks it's a win-win. I won't go the jail, their company goes down, Verlac's company's reputation will shoot up and we are free to leave," my brother calmly replied, playing some game like it was no big deal.

"Listen to me, you idiot! You can't do this! Killing that innocent child was one thing, but killing the only daughter of the Morgenstern family will land your ass in jail! Don't be stupid. It is because of her that you aren't in jail now. Be thankful, you ungrateful butthead!" I yelled, picking up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Clary, she has to know. She cannot die," I replied.

"You can't!" he yelled.

"I can!" I yelled back.

"Forgive me, brother," he said calmly.

"For wha-" I was asking before something hit my head and I fell into a world of darkness.

4 hours later…

"Ohh", I moaned in pain. That hurts. My head is throbbing.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. Tom's apartment. We were talking about something. What was it? Clary! Shit, she's in danger! I gotta save her. It's the least I could do to repay her. Looking around for my phone, I saw it smashed in the corner. That idiot! I could kill him myself!

Trying to stand up, I almost lost balance and had to grab on to the back of the sofa. Deep breaths, come on Wyatt. You need to do this. Walking out, I knocked on the neighbour's door and waited as patiently as I could.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a deep voice said. Turning around I found the most sparkly creature on Earth. I've seen his pictures on fashion magazines before. Hell, he used to be a client at the Verlac firm. What was his name! Think, think, think! Something Bane. Mag.., magnet, angus..Magnus!

"Mr. Bane, it's me, Wyatt Lockwood, from the Verlac firm. I need to make a phone call, please. Its urgent," I sounded so desperate.

"Does it depend on someone's life?" he asked, showing me in to this apartment.

"More than you'll ever know," I said.

I dialled her number hoping it wasn't too late, and it kept ringing. No answer. On the last ring, she answered.

"Clary here, how can I help?" she said.

"Clare, its me, Wyatt. Listen to me, I know you have absolutely no reason to want to talk to me or even believe me, but you have to listen. Sebastian has ordered Tom to kill you in exchange for us to be set free. I was going to call you earlier when tom told me, but he hit me and ran away. He's probably coming for you. I don't know for sure. But you have to get yourself to someplace safe where he most definitely will not find you! Do you hear me?" I said frantically.

"Why are you telling me?" she asked, fear not showing at all. I heard a car door slam in the background.

"Because I love you. Despite what I have done to you in the past, I still do love you and care for you. I know that there will never be anything between us ever again, and it is my fault. But it is the least I could do to you for what you've done for me. And, I guess you could consider this as my way of apologizing," I whispered the last part, guilt wrecking my whole body. "I'm sorry."

"Fine, I'm on my way to Magnus Bane's apartment. I should be safe there," she said.

"No!" I yelled. "You can't come here. Tom lives here, just next to Bane's apartment. I'm using his phone now actually." After a moment's consideration, I realised that Tom wouldn't think of looking here and I asked her to come here explaining why.

"Where are you now? Exactly?" I asked.

"Just getting out of the cab. Crap, I can see him. He's just outside. I gotta hide. Ughh! He saw me," she screeched. I heard heels hurriedly clacking against the ground.

Shit! He's got her. I drop the phone and run out the apartment, trying to get out the building as soon as possible. I pushed people out of my way, ignoring the screams and name-calling.

God, if you're really up there, please keep her alive until I reach there. Please keep her safe. Nothing should happen to her. Please God. I've never been to a church, or prayed or even had faith ever before. But in this moment, I had to believe.

I was running down the sidewalk when I saw a flash of blonde running into a side lane that led to a dead end. It was dark now, and I had to squint to see my surroundings. I heard Clary scream and knew it was them. Pushing my feet even harder against the ground, I ran faster.

Rounding the corner, I could see Clary trying to scramble to her feet from the floor. Thankfully, there was some dim light atleast. Jace was punching Tom in another corner. I ran over to Clary and helped her up before trying to get her out of the place, knowing fully well that Jace could handle Tom.

Just as we were running, someone kicked me, and I felt my legs give away. I fell to the ground and saw Tom chasing Clary, who ran the opposite way, straight into the blocked up wall. He slapped her so hard; she fell to the ground, screeching with pain. Luckily, Jace managed to get behind Tom without him knowing and hit the back of his head with a bin lid. Tom fell to the ground groaning. This time, I lost it and ran over to him, punching him repeatedly. When I heard a crushing noise as my fist connected with his nose, I was satisfied. This is pathetic, I thought. I have to brutally hit my own flesh and blood, but I'm doing it to save a life. Forgive me, God.

I got up to follow Jace and Clary out of this place, but I noticed Tom move his hand into his pocket. This can't be good, I thought. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the couple in front of me. If it was any other circumstance, I would be really happy if they were a couple. I didn't know if they were a couple, but I had no time to think about that.

"Noooo!" I screamed and ran to block them. Tom wouldn't shoot me, would he?

Just then, his finger pulled on the trigger, and the bullet shot out at my chest. It felt like something pierced me and burned me at the same time. It was painful. I felt my chest start to tighten.

The police turned up at the right moment. The last thing I saw was flashing lights and Clary leaning over me, the loose tendrils of her hair framing her face making her look like an angel, her bright green eyes shimmering with tears. I tried to wipe away the stray tears, but I couldn't move. Then I fell into a world of darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary POV

I was numb all over. I couldn't hear a thing. Nothing seemed to be in focus, all I could see were bright, flashing lights. My head was throbbing; I just couldn't take it anymore. I fell into a world of darkness.

Few hours later…

What the hell happened?! Why do I feel as if I'm floating in a world of darkness. My body feels light and heavy at the same, time. How is that even possible?!

"She should be waking up soon. A CT scan doesn't show any injuries. You caught her before she fell and hit her head. Thank God you did. But since this is such a traumatic experience, we can't tell when she could wake up. I'm assuming there is some history between the 2 patients, for her to have faint and lose consciousness easily. But, please feel free to talk to her. Patients like this have been known to hear everything around them, but they can't seem to move. Talking to them usually helps. Don't lose hope, I say that to all my patients. Science is one thing, miracles is an entirely different story. But of course, I do believe in God. It depends on the people. However, it's not going to hurt to say or prayer or invest in faith and hope," an old voice said. The voice reminded me of Luke. I wonder how he was doing. I need to call him as soon as I get out of this state.

"Thanks Doc," a deep, husky voice said. I know that voice; if only I can put a face to it! I heard footsteps walking away, the sounds getting farther and farther away. Please don't leave me alone, I thought.

"You, little red, are in heaps of trouble. You better start thinking of ways to pay up. And I don't mean cash or objects. Seriously though, get up woman! Don't just leave us like this. Wyatt needs you, your family and friends need you, I need you," the voice said, whispering the last part.

Little red! A flash of gold swims in my mind. The pictured formed like a grainy image like on TVs during bad weather conditions. My body is overly dramatic sometimes, pssh. A young boy, a young golden boy. He was cute. Hell, cute was an understatement. Jace. The image was from when we were younger, when I was 10 years old. It was a good day, I thought. The events that took place playing in my head now.

"_JAAACEEE!" Jonathan screamed from the tree house._

"_WHAT!" Jace yelled back from the kitchen window._

"_Bring some orange juice when you come up!" Jon said. Jace gave him a thumbs up sign before turning to notice me standing at the doorway along with my mum._

"_Jace, what is going on? What is this entire ruckus about?" my mum asked._

"_Oh sorry Mrs Morgenstern, I just came down to take some food up to the tree house," Jace smiled and said politely. _

_My mum smiled, nodded and walked away, leaving me to stand there._

"_Hello little red, come to admire my stunning looks?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. I wish I could do that._

"_What gave it away?" I asked in mock surprise before sticking my tongue out, making him laugh._

_I ran in to the huge kitchen and climbed up onto the kitchen counter, where he was making perfect little sandwiches. Even at such a young age, Jace was quite tall. Me on the other hand, I won't even go there._

_I grabbed a sandwich and stuffed whatever I could in my mouth. I bet my face looked like a blown up fish. Jace was doubled over laughing at my silliness. I munched on another sandwich until he calmed down. _

_Rubbing the corner of my mouth, he said, "you got a little something there, Clare." I just nodded at him and continued eating, making him chuckle._

"_You're gonna have to help me now. You've eaten two-thirds of what I made! I need to make 6" he said._

"_If you don't mind me ruining it, sure, I'll help you. Dude, you made 3. Don't go all maths on me now. How many do you guys even want?! Its just the 2 of yo.," I said._

"_You're not gonna ruin it, because I'm going to help you. Short stuff, we are growing boys, we need all this food," he said._

"_I don't think peanut butter and jelly is helping you grow," I said._

"_Why though? You make the best sandwiches ever. Actually, everything you can do in the kitchen is good! You don't need me," I whined._

"_I'll always need you, little red," he said, looking straight into my eyes._

_I merely shrugged and he smiled at me, before showing me how to make the sandwiches._

Back then, I didn't realise the underlying meaning in it. I did now! But maybe it was too late. Hell, it was beyond a decade ago. Ugh, too much thinking.

I should focus on returning to reality, where I belong. Not with my good and bad haunting memories. I tired moving my fingers and toes. Coz that's what I've seen the doctors on TV shows ask the patients to do. Grey's Anatomy mainly, one of my favourite shows!

I was able to open my eyes lightly and glance around the room. Typical, I thought, white walls and such. My fingers felt like they were tied together or something. I looked down to find Jace holding my hand tightly in his, his head on the bed, face down.

"Jace," I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse.

He immediately looked up at me. He just looked and looked and looked. It was too intense, so I decided to break the silence.

"I know I'm beautiful, but the staring is starting to get a little uncomfortable," I said, my voice cracking.

One minute he was staring at me, and the next he was holding me in a bone crushing embrace. Whoa, I thought, where is this coming from.

"Don't you dare do this to me again," he whispered fiercely, anger evident in his eyes and across his features, but then they softened again. He leaned in so that our foreheads were touching. His beautiful, golden eyes stared into mine.

"Clare, we need to talk. I know that there is a lot going on now, but we need to eventually. I'll wait until you're ready to. You know what I'm talking about," he said.

Fear coursed through my veins. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was right. I can't keep running from it, WE can't. We have to face it at some point. I just nodded at him.

Just then, Jon ran in.

"Are you okay, shorty?" he asked.

"More than okay," I said smiling.

The doctors came in, did a few check-up tests and cleared me to leave, claiming I was alright.

"How is Wyatt?" I asked, finally conjuring up the guts to face reality.

"We had to operate. The bullet barely missed his heart. He is very lucky. He's still asleep for now, but he should be waking up soon. He's doing good for now. He's in the ICU. You can go see him, but one at a time," the doctor said.

After the doctors left, I left to the ICU. The boys said that they were going to wait at the front desk until I was done.

There he was, lying on a white bed. An oxygen mask strapped to him, plugs running everywhere. All because of me. I'm such a disaster. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks at the sight of him. He didn't deserve this. Sure, he was associated with the dealings in the past, but it's okay. All along, I knew he was innocent. He was just looking out for family. He saved my life though. I owe him big time. Opening the door, I walked in quietly.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. Being in the same room, with all the machines around tore down my walls. I broke down and cried. I cried for Wyatt, I cried for me, I cried for Max, I cried for all our losses. I couldn't stay strong all the time. It's been a long time coming.

"Clary," he whispered. I looked up from where I was curled on the floor, tears leaking out. He pulled out his oxygen mask.

"Come here," he said, a bit more strongly, but his voice was hoarse. I got him some water because it helped me. "Don't cry, Clare-bear. I want you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will, despite what I have done to you. I have no excuse, and I will make no excuse. I don't regret taking this bullet for you. I did it once, and I'll do it again. I'd give up my life for you," he continued, a bit more strongly.

"I don't deserve you though. Whether I take one bullet or a hundred bullets for you, I will never deserve you. But, I still love you. The day we met, I knew I was going to fall hard for you. And fall hard for you, I did. 2 months later, before we knew of what could happen, I knew you were it for me. This was way before all our problems started. I even bought you a ring to propose. I regret what I did to you, how I've had to act towards you. Everything that I have said and done out of spite to you was all an act. I never meant it. My heart broke each time I did something like that. I missed you more and more. I still have the ring with me. I carry it around every single day in my pant pocket. You can find it there now if you look for it. Go on now; I'm not going to ask you to marry me, because like I said, I don't deserve you. But I DO want you to keep the ring, as a tribute to us. I have no right to ask such a thing of you, but I can beg you. So please Clare."

I flung myself at him, hugging him tenderly and sobbing into his shoulder. He still smelled the same. He still used the same perfume that I loved on him. This only made matters worse for me, I cried even more.

"I can't keep it," I said, after a while.

"But you have to! I'm not going to love anyone else. I don't think I could," he said.

"Oh don't go all Hollywood on me, Wyatt! You will find someone. Maybe this instant, or days from now. But you will, and you WILL give this to her," I said bossily. Never mess with a redhead.

"I can't," he said smiling sadly, "it has our names engraved in it."

"Wyatt, if you weren't in this condition, I'd be hitting you. I will keep it, in remembrance of us. And thank you, for telling me all this. I have been under the impression that you didn't love me, and just used me for my money," I said, embarrassed.

"I don't blame you for thinking of me that way. I gave you all the right reasons to think so," he said.

We just sat there silently for a while.

"What is going on with you and the blonde guy?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He fought for you, Clare. I've seen him around before this. I've seen the way his eyes have flashed when your name has been mentioned. Is there anything going on between you two?" he asked.

"Nothing that I know of. We practically grew up together," I said, smiling fondly at the memories, but avoiding serious discussions.

"Its okay if you don't want to talk about it, but I do think that maybe you should give it a try. A little change can do you good," he said.

"Whoa there, we're not dating or anything," I said.

"I know, I couldn't help but think that you two looked so cute when you were walking together though. I admit it, I am jealous. But it's like you two are made for each other. You just fit so perfectly with him," he said.

"We'll see," I said.

"Change can be good sometimes, Clare," was all he said before dozing off. I left a note for him saying that I'd come back and visit soon.

Can it? Can change really be good? I'm content with the way things are in my life now. I don't want to ruin it. But I'm content. CONTENT. Not happy or excited. Maybe it can be good, but it can be bad too. It hurt to even think now, so I continued on my merry way home. I'll think about it later.

**To all my reviewers and followers, thank you so much. The reviews especially. I was going to do the next chapter tomorrow, but I couldn't help but do it tonight when I checked the reviews. It means a lot guys. ILYSM! **

**greygirl2358: ****Sebastard, ahahahaha! xD **

**tamani7****: Gotcha ;D**

**TheDauntlessNephilimTribute****: coming soon ;)**

**Silly918: Clace moments will be starting soon. Next chapter or so. **

**Guests: Thank you so much. **

**The latest guest review- that is a great idea! I will add something else to it as most writers do the whole Kaelie thing. I never thought about including this, but I will. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews. If you feel like there is something missing in this story, or you would like to give me your opinions, please do not hesitate to leave a review or PM me.**

**This is just basically a filler chapter. Hope y'all like this chapter! **

**I do not the plot or any of the main characters, except for Jennifer and Wyatt.**

Jace POV

Anything can change at any given moment. Life is unpredictable. Life is a game of chess where we are the pawns. Its funny how life can be smooth sailing one week, and a tornado the next.

One week ago, Jen was picking out the outfits for her wedding. Everything was smooth. Life seemed to be a breeze. One week later, Clary was almost killed, Wyatt is in the hospital, Tom has been sentenced to spending the rest of his life in prison, Sebastian is undergoing trials for his part in all the misfortune, and we're signing the contracts to be managing partners for our firms right now.

"What's up, partner?" I said.

"Oh, you know, the usual- ceiling, lights, air con," she replied cheekily. I couldn't help but smile inwardly at her silliness.

"You think you're so funny, Morgenstern?" I asked, faking annoyance.

"Have you ever thought about acting? You'll make it big time," she said.

"Of course I could. I could stump Brad Pitt. I'm too good for anyone," I replied.

"In your dreams," was all she said before turning away to look at our parents.

They were looking back at us.

"Are y'all sure y'all can handle this? I know it's a big deal, and it can get stressful. We could cancel our trip," Clary's mom started.

"Don't worry, mom. This building will still be standing when you get back. We'll be fine," Clary said.

Her voice sounded so melodic, it was like music to my ears. What is happening to me!

Our parents made the announcement that we will be stepping in for them while they were travelling, and people congratulated us. We walked our parents to their cars and wished them goodbye.

"Before I forget, your first case together will be taking down Verlac and his company. The files are on my desk. Goodbye kids," Mr Morgenstern said, getting into the car.

We were standing alone on the streets of New York for a while, her checking her phone, and me watching her. She looked so tiny and vulnerable standing next to the tall buildings, in the middle of the crowd. I remembered how different she was when trying on the bridesmaid dress, how seductive she acted. It took me all my strength not to push her against the wall and kiss her and claim her mine.

"So, when are we going to have that talk?" I cautiously asked.

"Umm, tonight? Is that okay?" she asked. Her long eyelashes casting shadows over her cheeks, her big, round eyes staring up at me innocently.

"Uh, I guess. I'll text you the details to my apartment," I said. She wants to talk at night. Is she trying to kill me or something?! She's already torturing me in daylight. Oh man, I should've said no. What was I thinking?

"Are you coming or what?" I heard her ask. She was walking into the building again. I sighed following her. This was going to be a long and hard day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clary POV

Its been a week. I visited Wyatt a couple of times, called Luke and updated him. He was immediately boarding the next flight to New York. Of all the boys, Wyatt was Luke's favourite. I was visiting Jace tonight. We were going to have to talk about it. I didn't want to but it has to be done.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Jace and me reviewing all of Verlac's cases, going from door to door begging for witnesses to take the stand against Verlac, pin-pointing minor errors that could be held against him. It was quite a successful day. We managed to get atleast one witness per case.

I gathered all the paperwork and information for Max Lightwood's case. Tom had admitted to being the murderer. I had everything I needed. But after all the trials against Vermin are over, I can make him admit to being in charge of the killing. After everything he had done to that family, they deserved justice. They would never have a peace of mind after losing the youngest in the family, but they could feel that their son's death has been avenged. My poor Max. I thought him to read manga, I helped him with his Xbox games occasionally, and I looked after him a lot when he was sick. He was more of a brother to me than he was a friend's brother. This only fuelled my anger and rage.

Thinking that I best be alone now, I locked myself in my office and cried. I'd been a crying a lot lately. I needed to let all this pain out of me. I couldn't take it anymore. After years of standing strong, wading through any pain and obstacles, I needed to release all that pent up suffering. And if crying was going to help me do that, then I'll cry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jen POV

"Hey Jon, I was thinking. Why don't we have our wedding at the family cottage in Dallas?" I asked.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Well, it's a place where you spent all of your summer holidays and I spent the winter holidays. It holds a lot of good memories. And we're planning something simple and small just for us, the families and a few friends," I replied.

"That's a great idea. I did think about it, but I didn't know if you would want to have it there," he said.

"Oh honey, just tell me if you have any ideas," I said.

Men, I thought, sometimes they think they can read our minds and make decisions themselves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jace POV

She should be here soon, I thought, getting dressed. I decided to order pizza, nothing fancy to scare her away just yet. I needed to know what she thinks about the whole ordeal.

_*Knock, knock*_

Ah, my little vixen is here; time to face the music.

"Hey short stuff," I said, opening the door.

"Imagine if I was a guy, and you said "short stuff". It wouldn't end well," she said, walking in.

Her sense of humour was one of a kind, and it scared me that it could get her into trouble one day, but that was Clary. I couldn't help but laugh anyway.

I led her to the living room and we chatted about work for a while. She showed me some documents relating to the whole Verlac case. She really knew what she was doing, this was brilliant stuff. All we needed was one solid witness or evidence to put vermin behind bars, where he belonged.

What kept bothering me was that we were sitting really close to each other and I could smell her. She smelt like the lilies in my mum's garden at the family home. Hell, she even looked as beautiful as those flowers. Every time she moved to take some paper, her shoulder or leg would brush against mine, and it made me shiver inwardly. I'm falling for her, and I'm falling hard. I need to stop this. This isn't me. Jace is a player; always has been and always will be.

_*Knock, knock*_

Thank God, the pizza man is here. Well, I'm guessing that's who it is.

I nearly jumped and ran to the door to get away from the Goddess sitting next to me.

We finished eating, laughing and joking over simple things, reliving our lives as kids and such. I was surprised that she had 4 slices. I wasn't expecting that. I thought she'd a slice or 2 at the most, and settle for a salad or something. But she's just not that girl. It really beat me how she managed to stay that slim after eating so much. She's always been this way. She's perfect, or as close to perfect as you can get.

"Time to get down to business," I said, throwing away the empty box and pouring us some Pepsi. "Let's discuss why I asked you over."

"Well, sure.." she said uncertainly.

"I really need to know what you're thinking about this, Clary. Jen kept arguing with me about what was good for me, what just fit me, and what 'brought out the best in me', as she put it. But I need you to tell me, I need to hear it from your mouth," I said.

"Why is it so important that you need to hear it from me?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunched and looking a little confused. "I'm pretty sure you already know."

"Because Clare, your opinion is important. This whole thing is to do with you as well. You're the 50% and I'm the other 50%. Together, we make a 100%," I said. I realized how nerdy that sounded.

Picking up the 2 coats that I had neatly laid out on the sofa earlier, I asked, "so which one, Clare? Personally, I think the black will make my golden eyes pop, and it fits me perfectly. Not to mention that it will look good next to your green dress. The blue one fits me well and makes me look good too, but it's not that special. It does look good next to the green too. Which one do you think will suit me and make us look amazing together? You are the chief bridesmaid and I am the best man. We need to look the best, well, second best. I am going to be standing next to you, and we need to fit. So, which one?" I asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary POV

And there it was, the topic I've been trying to avoid ever so graciously, clothes. Something I hate discussing, something that I am extremely uncoordinated in, something that I have no expertise in.

"Jace, this is just as hard for me as it is for you, possibly even harder," I said.

"Clary darling, I can think of harder things that I've faced. Well, faced isn't the word. Undergone maybe?" he said, emphasising 'harder'. The jerk.

"Dude, ew. Don't," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

He just grinned at me and held up the coats again.

"Black, it will go well with your golden glory, your highness," I said.

"Oh peasant! How true!" he said, mocking me. I merely rolled my eyes at him before turning around to check my phone.

All of a sudden, I felt hot breath against my neck. I didn't have to turn around to know it was him. Obviously, it was just us two here. It felt like the heat was radiating off of him. Way too close, he's standing way too close. Oh Lord, help me.

Turning around slowly, I whispered, "Jace."

His eyes had considerably darkened; they were now a deep, smouldering gold that I could get lost in. I noticed that there was hardly any gap between us, a few centimetres maybe. Coughing, I backed up and felt the back of my legs hit the sofa and I fell back against it.

He followed me and sat next to me, our legs brushing. So much of contact, I can barely think straight. His smell enveloped me. His eyes had me lost in them. His gaze had me trapped in my place.

"Clary, about that kiss. I need to know. Did you really mean what you said?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I..I..no, I didn't mean it," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I heard him inhale sharply and I put my head down, my hair framing and hiding my face.

Seconds passed, minutes passed and I was starting to get worried, not to mention embarrassed. I've never admitted this to anyone.

"Ja-," I started.

"So, you didn't think it was a mistake?" he asked.

"No, I didn't think it was a mistake," I said.

He was silent again. My heart was hammering against my ribcage. I could hear his breathing rate increase unsteadily.

"Why did you run away?" he asked, the question I've been trying to answer myself.

"I don't know honestly. Back then, I was scared of your reputation as a playboy/heartbreaker, not that it changed how I felt about you. But, I guess that was just an excuse I used. I was a coward. I didn't know how you felt about me. I thought I would mess things up between us. I thought you would've made it out to be a mistake. And, it was my first kiss. I was freaking out. I mean, my first kiss was with THE Jace Herondale. You obviously had a lot of experience, but I hadn't. I was scared about what you would think about me," I rambled. Wow, longest ramble ever.

"I was your first kiss? Wow, it didn't seem like you were freaking out while we were kissing," he said smirking. I smacked his arm and he chuckled before turning serious again. "I may have been your first kiss, but you were my first best kiss, Clary."

WHAT?! It was my turn to be stunned into silence.

"You're not a coward. You were just acting sensible from what you knew. I WAS a playboy. Well, I still am. Wait, no. I stopped it all the day I heard about the merging. I am to blame as well. I didn't exactly stop you or change your mind. And for that, I am so sorry," he said softly.

"Clary, say something," he said, "you're freaking me out."

"Hey, I should've been mature enough to not run away. I could've waited and got answers to my questions. I'm sorry too," I said.

"So, did you think it was a good kiss?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. I could literally hear the smirk in his voice. I didn't have to look at him to know.

"How would I have known? It was my first kiss, it wasn't like I had any others to compare to. But given what you said, either we were really good, or you were too sloppy and I made it good," I said teasingly.

He turned to look at me in mock hurt and I winked at him. We sat there laughing for a few seconds.

"I'll get us something to drink. What would you like? Wine, something stronger or just some fizzy stuff?" he asked, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Umm, I'll have some wine," I said.

"Good, more reason for you to stay over," he said, turning around and winking at me before he was out of my sight.

Chuckling, I got up to follow him. Wow, I thought, his house is too neat for a bachelor his age. He's still the same. Even when he was a younger, his room was always clean. Barely anything lying around or out of place.

"It was really good. It's the best I've had till date," I said, feeling the blush creep up my neck.

"Of course, no one can compare with me," he said.

"Oh shut up," I said laughing, and smacking his arm.

"You seem to be an awful lot touchy tonight," he said.

I turned to see him smirking. Oh gosh, I thought.

"With a God in my presence, I just can't help myself," I said, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously.

One minute, I was opening the fridge and the next, I was slammed against the door and his lips smashed onto mine. The second our lips touched, sparks seemed to flow through my whole body. I was shocked for a moment before I responded and kissed him back just as eagerly. Our lips moved in sync and it felt like we were in heaven. It was no different from the first time we kissed; it was just as passionate, lustful and somehow loving at the same time. He licked my lips asking for permission, and who was I to stop him. Soon, the kiss heated up as our tongues got involved and danced together. You'd think they were doing the salsa or something.

My hands made its way around his neck and pulled on his hair, pulling him closer to me. He lifted me up and my legs locked around his back automatically, as if it was our routine, which it was not.

Panting for breath, I pulled away but he didn't stop. He kept kissing me along my jawline and made his way down to my neck and started kissing that sweet spot. I let out an involuntary moan and pulled his face up back to mine. I kissed him hard, mustering all the passion I could, causing him to groan. Feeling satisfied with his response, I pulled away. He snuggled his face into my neck and we stayed in that position for a long time.

"How about that wine?" I asked, still a little breathless.

"Yeah, in a minute," he said huskily. It felt good to know that he was out of breath too.

That was one hot kiss. It was amazing, hot, sexy, passionate, French style, whatever you name it.

He pulled away soon, a bit too soon for my liking, but it was for the best. What were we now? A couple? Friends with benefits? Managing partners with benefits?

He poured a little wine into 2 glasses and handed me mine.

"So, what are we?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do you like me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. I have since we were kids. I just never had the guts to tell you or admit it to anyone else," he said.

"Same here," I said.

"We like each other, our kisses are like fireworks, I wonder how the sex will be? I'm guessing like dynamite," he said.

I spat out the wine I had just drank. It sprayed out all over the coffee table. I grabbed the tissues to clean up while Jace doubled over laughing.

"You need to get used to this, Morgenstern. I'm always like this. You know me," he said, grinning cheekily, "although, do take your time. I love it when I do this to you, your reactions especially."

I just glared at him and switched on the TV.

"Clary, look at me," he said, his voice hoarse.

When I looked at him, he continued.

"Clary, will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, smiling happily.

He kissed me again. Soon, I was lying on the sofa and Jace was over me. Things were getting heated.

Suddenly, the front door opened, it was some blonde. She had on a cream coat and black pumps. Her make-up was over-done. But she did have beautiful blue eyes and barbie blonde hair. You could tell that without the make-up she was a stunner.

"Jaceeey," she cooed, removing her coat, leaving her there in nothing but her bra and undies.

"Kaelie, what the hell!" he screamed. "What are you doing here? How did you get into my apartment? I told you before, we're done. Stop making yourself look like a slut. Move on. We're over," he yelled.

She noticed me under him and a look of rage passed her face.

"I came here to have some fun. I have a spare key. And we are not done. Its because of that carrot-top, isn't it? You're picking HER over me?" she screamed.

"Get rid of the key immediately. And don't you dare call her names. Yes, I am picking her over YOU. I like girls with self-respect, not sluts. You could learn a thing or 2 from her," he said venomously.

"You'll regret this, you little bitch," she said and walked out.

I couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter. How dare she come and threaten me. I found it hilarious though. You'd think that this was high school all over again.

Jace looked at me amusedly. I guess I am a sight to see. I controlled myself and settled on giggling instead.

"You are unique, you know that?" he asked, kissing the corner of my lips.

"So I've been told," I said.

x.X.x

Sebastian POV

"Who are you and why do you want to help me?" I asked.

"Let's just say, we both have the same goal: taking out Clarissa Morgenstern. I can help you get out of any current charges you may be facing," the voice on the phone said.

"How do I trust you?" I asked.

"Never mess with a girl and her pleasure," was all she said.

Ah, love triangles, sex triangles. Whatever. As long as I walk out safe.

"What do you want in return?" I asked.

"Take her down, and take her down hard," she said.

"We have a deal. Scan me the documents. Goodbye for now," I said and hung up.

Clarissa Morgenstern, you are going down. Jonathan Herondale will go down with you. I will rule New York city as far as law firms go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Belated Merry Christmas guys! Or Merry Christmas depending on which country y'all are in. I hope y'all are having or have had a great day! Have fun guys! :)**

Jace POV

Today is THE day. The day that vermin gets thrown into jail or receives a death sentence. Life as lawyer will become so much easier and our business would boom.

Walking into the court room, I noticed him watching me and mouthed, "you're going down." Not waiting for any reaction I turned around, but watched him from the corner of my eye.

Seb POV

I had to use everything I had in me not to laugh out loud at their shock and confusion. I was definitely gonna walk away free. Jonathan wouldn't show it, but it was very obvious in his eyes and the way he was grinding his teeth in anger.

They kept bringing up case after case, only to be turned down by me. I was my own lawyer. I had everything I needed to protect myself. Thanks to whoever that was on the phone. What an idiot, to sell them out just because she didn't get a chance to sleep or be with that boy.

"Your honour, there are 3 cases where Mr Verm- pardon me, Mr Verlac is being charged for raping his employees and threatening them into silence. There has been no evidence that he has provided them with any benefits, just physical abuse. I have proof and the victims are willing to testify," Clary was saying.

"Objection, your honour! That is false. My sources have confirmed that Clarissa Morgenstern is trying to frame me. And I have solid proof as to how she has done it," I said.

"If that is so, why don't we hear from your victims?" Clarissa said. Oh, you go ahead honey, I thought.

Clarissa turned around to call the victims and she started blushing furiously when she noticed that none of them were present. You could probably find their bodies wrapped in a black bag and dumped in the river kilometres outside of court.

Clary POV

Our documents have been leaked. They had to have been for there is no other way for him to even find ways to defend himself for all the cases I have against him.

Now this is bad. This is very, very bad. I suck at acting. I just hope my blushing actually works in my favour this time. But damn, Jace. Jace is such a good actor. He seems so composed and behaves as if he naturally would in a situation like this. Someone give him a medal.

Someone is in for a massive Christmas treat, I thought, smiling inwardly.

Kaelie POV

Yes! I thought, feeling very victorious. Clary will soon be out of the picture, Jace and me can get our fairy tale ending. He just doesn't know that he needs me. We're alike. He's just confused by ginger. Why? I don't know. With her shortness, and petite figure, why would a guy like Jace want that? He deserves someone busty like me.

Oh Clarissa, if only you had stayed out of this.

Seb POV

"And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen," I said, turning to the jury, "either her so called 'victims' have realised that they don't want to falsely accuse an innocent, or they don't even exist and Clarissa had to resort to the very last excuse to falsely frame me."

"Clarissa, when you said that I didn't even provide them with benefits to keep their mouths shut, how could you? You practically objectified those ladies, and stripped them of any self-respect if that situation was true. Don't you think that's a bit sexist in a country like ours?" I sneered at her.

She looked so shocked for a minute, and then she bent over laughing. No, something is not right I thought. Now what could they possibly have against me?

The judge looked at her like she had lost it, which in all honesty, I thought she lost it too. He slammed his gavel and called the court to order.

"CLARISSA MORGENSTERN!" he yelled. "Would you like to share with the rest of us as to what is so funny?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry, your honour. I just find it funny how he tries to shift the blame onto me after everything he has done," she said.

"The way I see it, you're in no position to be accusing him with no strong or valid proof, Ms Morgnestern," he said.

"But I do, your honour," she said, turning to smirk at me. "I'd like to call upon a few clients," she said.

"What are you waiting for?" the judge asked.

"Aline Penhallow," she said.

WHAT?! She was working for me. She was my mole. She wouldn't betray me. She owes me.

Aline walked up to the stand and recited the oath. She winked at me as she walked by. Ah, I thought, the joys of having people bound to you by duty.

Ms Penhallow, how do you know Mr Verlac? How did you meet? When did you meet? Why did you meet? How well do you know him? Questions were asked and I got bored eventually and tuned them out until I heard one particular question that shook me out of my reverie.

"Is it true that you worked as an undercover spy to get onto Mr Verlac's good side to take him down?" the redhead asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Aline replied.

"Why is that?"

"One of the girls he raped and constantly physically abused is my step-sister. My sister was so damaged she tried to take her own life. Then, she found out that she was pregnant with his child. My family tried convincing her to abort the baby, but she insisted on keeping the child because not only did she still love the man after all the horrible things he had done to her, she reasoned that the baby was half of her too, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had to abort the child. When she did tell him, he didn't offer to marry or support her. Instead, he threatened her into leaving town. He ruined her name and image all over New York city, she can't even get a job at any diner here. He ruined her life and she was forced to leave town to support the baby and herself. I lost my sister because of him. We rarely see each other anymore. It sickens me that half my family is torn apart just because of his selfishness. It sickens me even more to know that he is still making other women his victims. So, all I knew was that I had to ruin his life like he did to mine and so many other families. Hence, I agreed to working in your firm and being your spy. I knew I would be safe and protected. I made him believe that I was his spy and got a lot of details out of him that could land his ass in jail for a lifetime," she said venomously.

"Language, Ms Penhallow," the judge roared.

They called upon her sister, Janine Lockwood who testified against me. There was my son. He had the same dark hair as me, but everything else was Janine. How could I forget about this! Damn that woman who called me.

That bitch, I thought. How dare she humiliate and trick me. She played me at my own game. I wouldn't spare her.

"Ms Penhallow, could you tell us anything you know about Max Lightwood's death?" Clarissa asked.

"I know for a fact that he killed Max Lightwood. I have telephone recordings, and normal recordings to prove his admission into setting up the killing of that innocent child," she said, her eyes swimming in a pool of water. Oh, she's brought out the big guns, tears.

"Do you know why he killed the boy?"

"He held a grudge against the Lightwoods, Morgensterns and Herondales for a long time. He was jealous of the success, fame and righteousness of the families. According to him, and I quote, "they need to be taught a lesson, life isn't as easy and smooth sailing always. What better way to do it than to take away the favourite?" I was truly appalled at his admission. It took every ounce of me not to reveal the tape to the police," she said.

"Do you know who killed the boy?" ginger asked.

"Yes, Tom Woods. He was one of Verlac's faithful followers and owed him a favour. Just like Verlac believes that I owe him a favour now."

"Objection!" I yelled. "You don't know for a fact that I ordered Tom to kill the boy!"

The judge turned to look pointedly at Clarissa.

"That is why Wyatt Woods is here to testify against you. Thank you Ms Penhallow," she replied calmly.

Wyatt agreed to Aline's statement and revealed the whole story. Well, I'm in deep shit now.

"You still haven't proved the statement about the other 3 rape cases, Ms Morgenstern," the judge said.

"Yes, your honour. I'd like to call Ms Penhallow to the stand again," she replied.

I was in for it. I'm definitely going the land my ass in jail. I need to make a break for it now.

"Ms Penhallow, could you please repeat what you told me earlier about what happened last night?" Clarissa asked.

"Sebastian called me at around 1:30 am and asked for me to meet him 30kms outside of New York city. I refused saying it was too late and I had no mode of transport. He came and picked me up and drove us out of the city, all the while refusing to tell me anything. Eventually, he stopped by a river and pulled out 3 black bags from his jeep's boot. They were body bags, and you could tell that the people in it were alive and struggling inside. He ordered me to row into the middle of the river and dump the bags in the middle as he was afraid of the water, a phobia or something. So I loaded the bags while he went around to take a piss. While he was gone, I messaged Clarissa the location and gave her a brief summary as to what was happening. I started to row out, and I opened the bags stealthily while I was sure he wasn't watching. There were the 3 girls that Clary was going to use as her clients to testify against Verlac. They had ropes tied around their necks and I was genuinely shocked at how they managed to stay alive so long. I cut the ropes with a pocket blade, something I've grown used to carrying around Verlac. I told them to stay lying down in the boat and to come out when we drove away, that there was help on the way. I tied the boat in the middle of the other boats at the jetty so that he wouldn't notice. He drove me back home, and I received a message from Clarissa about 2 hours later saying that the ladies were safe," she said sobbing.

While everyone were still engrossed in her story, I made a dash for it at the back entrance, but the people got up to block my way and the police restrained me.

"Sebastian Verlac. You are charged guilty for the killing of Max Lightwood, the 4 rape cases, for false framing, attempted murder, and physical abuse. You are sentenced to a lifetime in jail. Your law firm will be shut down. All the money you have earned and all your pension money will be sent to your child. Case closed," the judge said and left.

"YOU!" I yelled, "this won't be the last time you see me," I snarled at Morgenstern before I was pulled out.

Clary POV

I noticed Kaelie looking at me murderously and trying to slip out the door quietly. I nudged Jace to look over in her direction. It was her who sent out the papers. I had a gut feeling and I knew it was right. I looked up at Jace just as he looked down at me and he seemed to agree too.

"We know its you, Kaelie," Jace said, stopping her in her tracks.

"Me what?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You sold us out, didn't you?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied calmly.

"So you wouldn't mind if we had a look at the security tape?" Jace said.

A look of alarm crossed her face before she fell down on her knees sobbing and begging for forgiveness, saying she only wanted Jace.

The judge ordered for her to do a year's worth of community service for trying to protect an accused. The judge left thereafter and we were left to celebrate. Many people congratulated me. I personally thanked Aline and Wyatt.

"And so its over," Jace said, smiling down at me.

"Its over, finally," I replied smiling.

"Clary! Thank you so much!" Isabelle said, running into my arms and sobbing uncontrollably. Her whole family came and hugged me.

What a day, I thought. Jace came and put his arm around my waist. The night I went over to his place was the last we behaved affectionately or did anything romantic. We've been so busy lately.

I smiled up at him and ignored the wolf whistles that the others were sending our way. But my blushing seemed to have a mind of its own. Jace grinned down at me when he noticed the redness creeping up my neck.

When I turned around to see Kaelie trying to leave, I noticed a familiar face. I couldn't recognise it immediately, but the face wouldn't leave my mind. I forgot about it afterwards though.

It was Christmas tomorrow. Jace, Jonathan, Jennifer, Maia, Jordan and me were spending the day with the Lightwoods. It was going to be a great day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jace POV

What a beautiful day. It was a victorious one yesterday, and a joyful one today. The Lightwoods seemed to be at peace now. Sure, they were still troubled, but they were happy about Verlac's just future.

We were all laughing and joking, exchanging gifts and listening to carols when Maryse came to call us for dinner.

"Dinner is ready on the table guys! Come help yourselves," she said.

Just as we turned to leave, there was a knock on the door

We all looked at each other wondering who it was. Clary made the first move to open the door. The others moved into the kitchen, leaving me and Maryse in the hall. We couldn't see who it was, but we heard murmured voices and then Clary gasped. I saw her throw her hands around this person and she started sobbing.

I ran over quickly and stood frozen in my spot when I saw who it was. How can this be? I thought.

Maryse came over and I heard her gasp as well. We stood there looking at each other until he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Mommy," Max whispered.


End file.
